fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinidad I
Emperor Trinidad I, or Trinidad the First, also known as the White Emperor, was the Emperor of the Serith Empire. He inherited the throne at a young age, after the death of his father, Emperor Adar. He ruled the Empire during the Second Invasion of Fiore. He was married to Empress Krea. Appearance Trinidad was a young man of average height, with a thin stature. He had pale skin, with dark hair, and large violet eyes. More often than not, he would wear a whtie royal outfit, as a symbol of his position of Emperor. When not on his throne, or not in buisness, he would wear a black uniform. Whilst in combat, and on war campaigns, Trinidad wears a suit of armor with snake details, and carries the Serith Imperial scepter. Personality Outwardly, Trinidad was seen as a ruthless conqueror, and a violent tyrant. He would not stop at anything to expand the borders of his Empire, and did not care who or what stood in his way. Known for choosing to personally be present during battles, he however, did not opt to actually engage in combat. Trinidad held a bitter hatred for Fiore, blaming them for the death of his father, and the humiliating defeat of Serith in the first attempted invasion. To that extent, he made a vendetta to destroy it complete, and see it subjugated at his feet. In reality, Trinidad cared deeply for his people, and those he cared about. He believed his actions helped to bring glory and prosperity to his citizens. As ruler, Trinidad considered it a pesonal obligation to see to it that the Serin people were able to achieve success and glory in the world. That said, these sympathies did not extend to the people outside of Serith. Trinidad saw them as either obstacles, or irrelevant, and to that extent, he did not care who he had to kill for that. Trinidad also deeply loved his siblings, and his wife. He was firm in his belief that family needed to stay together, and if they did not, they would lead themselves to destruction. Trinidad thought it even more important as the members of the Imperial Family. History Early Life Born into the Imperial Family, as the second child of Emperor Adar and Empress Broa, and their first and only son. From a young age, Trinidad was trained in the ways of ruling, and conquest. He was taught that it was the duty of the Emperor to conquer for not just the glory of the Empire, but for the sake of the people. As he grew up, Trinidad was very close with his sisters, and also with the the daughter of one of the guardsman, Krea. The two would often play together, without the knowledge of Trinidad's parents. However, they were prevented from seeing each other as a result of their respective positions. That said, Trinidad promised Krea that the two would one day get married. First Invasion of Fiore When Trinidad was nine, he was brought by his father with them on the campaign to invade Fiore. Adar's intention was to show Trinidad the way of conquest and war, reasoning that it was best that these lessons were taught sooner rather than later. With that, the young boy was brought aboard the Empire's flagship, and the ship set out North to Fiore. When the armada finally reached Fiore's southern coastline, they were ambushed by Fiore forces. Trinidad watched from the ship in fascination, until a lucky shot by the Fiore leader, Thedeus struck his father in the chest, and another hit an ammunition stock, scarring General Skret. Trinidad watched as his father died, and though he was a prince,which meant that he had authrority, since he was incapable of exercising his duties, Skret ordered a full retreat. Later Life Upon returning to Serith, Trinidad was promptly crowned Emperor of the Serith Empire. As Emperor, he now had the authority to declare his childhood friend, Krea, as his betrothed. The two promptly got married at the age of 15. Never forgetting the death of his father at the hands of the Fiore, Trinidad vowed to return to Fiore, and see the crown of Fiore in his hands. Equipment *''' Imperial Scepter': Trinidad carried with him a large staff designed in the style of an arched up cobra. He can use the staff to project his magic. Magic and Abilities '''Expert Swordsman Specialist': Trinidad was trained by Skret in the art of the sword, giving him skill in the blade, though nothing beyond simple self defense. Snake Magic: Trinidad inherited the ability to use Snake Magic from his father. Most of his snakes appear as cobras. Blade Magic: Trinidad used Blade Magic, which was also taught to him by Skret. Trivia *Trinidad's design was based on Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass. *His actions are inspired by that of Emperor Xerxes of Persia, who ruled the Persian Empire during the second Persian invasion of Greece.